lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Взращённый другими. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: Линн Э. Литт * Режиссер: Марита Гребиак * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник:http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Raised_by_Another_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Клэр приснился кошмар (Сон Клэр) КЛЭР: What's happening? ЛОКК: You know what's happening. КЛЭР: But I don't understand. Why --? ЛОКК: He was your responsibility but you gave him away, Claire. Everyone pays the price now. (Сон дальше, Клэр кричит. Чарли успокаивает, подходят Майкл, Джин, Сун, Хёрли) ЧАРЛИ: It's alright. Hey, hey, you're dreaming. You were sleep-walking, alright? looks at her hands which are bloody. Claire, what happened? (Джек осматривает Клэр) ДЖЕК: That must have been a hell of a nightmare. КЛЭР: Who said it was a nightmare? ДЖЕК: I'd say when someone makes their fists so tight they dig their fingernails a quarter of an inch into their palm they probably weren't dreaming about riding ponies. Did you ever sleep-walk before? КЛЭР: No. I don't think so. How would I know? ДЖЕК: It'll get back to you. I had a girlfriend once that told me I talked in my sleep. КЛЭР: What did you say? ДЖЕК: Don't know. Whatever it was she didn't like it. How was your OB-GYN in Sydney? КЛЭР: Good. She was good. ДЖЕК: She was okay with letting you fly in your third trimester? КЛЭР: Yeah, I went for a checkup the week before and she said it'd be fine. ДЖЕК: Ultrasound was cool? КЛЭР: Uh-huh. Very healthy. ДЖЕК: How have you been feeling? КЛЭР: Okay. Back's pretty sore, but it's probably just from sleeping on the ground. I get dizzy if I stand up too fast. And I have to pee all the time. ДЖЕК: Are you eating enough? КЛЭР: Boar and bananas. ДЖЕК: How many weeks in are you? What was the date that you found out you were pregnant. Флэшбэк Клэр (Клэр выходит из ванной с тестом на беременность) ТОМАС: Is it pink? КЛЭР: I don't know yet. ТОМАС: I mean, did you actually pee on it? КЛЭР: I don't know, just give me a second. ТОМАС: Maybe you didn't do it right. КЛЭР: Thomas, I can pee on a stick. ТОМАС: Okay, well, what color is it? КЛЭР: How long's it been? ТОМАС: 6 -- 66 seconds. Oh god. grabs the stick. Okay, it's definitely two lines. КЛЭР: Two pink lines? ТОМАС: Pink? No, no, no, these are, like, red. КЛЭР: What? looks at it They're pink. ТОМАС: These two lines? КЛЭР: They're pink. ТОМАС: Okay, first of all these tests are not always accurate. КЛЭР: Thomas. ТОМАС: No, no, no, my uncle he thought he had testicular cancer, remember that. КЛЭР: He did. He's dead. ТОМАС: Yeah. I mean, no, no. It was like the wrong -- it was a bad diagnosis. Look, this thing, it doesn't mean for sure that you're pregnant. КЛЭР: Thomas -- ТОМАС: We can go get another one. КЛЭР: I am six weeks late, okay. Six weeks. That never happens. I'm pregnant. ТОМАС: Okay. Okay. Look, it's all going to be okay. КЛЭР: I know. I know. ТОМАС: Hey, Claire? If we, if we wanted to we could do this. КЛЭР: Stop it. ТОМАС: No. I'm not kidding. КЛЭР: My mom would disown me. ТОМАС: She basically has already. КЛЭР: Yeah. But with what? My... my five dollar an hour job at Fish and Fry? ТОМАС: You're not the only one with a job, you know. I mean, I've got my painting. КЛЭР: That's sweet, but this isn't what we want. ТОМАС: Maybe it is. This could be like, uh, I don't know. It could be like the best thing ever. КЛЭР: You, you really want to try? ТОМАС: Yeah. Claire, I love you. Утро of Jack walking on the beach in front of the fuselage. He approaches Kate. ДЖЕК: Well, this is a first -- you standing still, middle of the day, doing nothing. Amazing. КЕЙТ: I'm doing something. ДЖЕК: Yeah, what's that? КЕЙТ: I'm sinking. Water goes out, takes the sand with it and you sink. I used to do it with my mom when I was a kid. ДЖЕК: Ah, new plan. You're going to just sink your way right off the island. Sayid would be proud. КЕЙТ: He's been gone for almost a week. ДЖЕК: Something tells me he'll be okay. КЕЙТ: So what are you doing this far from the caves? ДЖЕК: Bringing water down, bringing fish back. Claire's going to have the baby soon. of Claire sitting on a rock or stump in the jungle writing in her journal, Charlie brings her tea. ЧАРЛИ: "Dear diary, still on the bloody island. Today I swallowed a bug. Love, Claire." hands her tea. Here, what separates us from these savage Yanks if we can't drink tea? Feeling better? КЛЭР: It was just a dream. ЧАРЛИ: Mmmmm. I have this dream. . . I'm driving a bus and my teeth start falling out. My mom's in the back eating biscuits. Everything smells of bacon. It's weird. Of course, I don't wake up screaming. КЛЭР: I'm alright, Charlie. ЧАРЛИ: No, of course you are. It's just, I think about you in this place -- how hard it must be for you without your family and your friends. And I think we could be friends. I could be your friend. We don't have to do each other's hair or anything. I just mean that if you needed someone to talk to about anything, I'm here. КЛЭР: Charlie. ЧАРЛИ: Okay -- gets up to leave. КЛЭР: I didn't mean that -- ЧАРЛИ: It's cool, Claire. It's cool. Флэшбэк Клэр. Экстрасенс see Claire walking with a friend, Rachel. КЛЭР: Thomas cleaned out his whole loft. I'm officially moving in on Tuesday. РЕЙЧЕЛ: That is great. КЛЭР: I know. He's awesome. looks apprehensively at the building they are approaching. You know, maybe we shouldn't -- РЕЙЧЕЛ: No, you're not backing out now. КЛЭР: It's seems -- РЕЙЧЕЛ: He's just a psychic, Claire. I mean, I thought you were all into this, all your astrology stuff. КЛЭР: Yeah, I know, but I don't need somebody telling me what's going to happen or how to live my life. РЕЙЧЕЛ: It's not about what you need. It's about what's fun. So unless you have another excuse -- of Claire sitting at table with the psychic. МАЛКИН: I'll need your hands for this. does a trance-like thing. МАЛКИН: Ah, so when did you find out? КЛЭР: What? МАЛКИН: About the baby. КЛЭР: Two days ago. РЕЙЧЕЛ: She hasn't told her mom yet. We're afraid she might -- shushes her. Psychic opens his eyes and looks concerned. КЛЭР: What? Should I not tell her? psychic looks up at her, looking worried, frightened. What? What is it? МАЛКИН: I'm sorry. gives her money back. I can't, I can't -- КЛЭР: What were you gonna -- what did you see? МАЛКИН: I'm... I'm not doing this reading. КЛЭР: You, you were going to say something. МАЛКИН: You'll have to leave. Now. Thanks, thanks very much. РЕЙЧЕЛ: she and Claire leave What a freak. Снова кошмары (Снова сон или видение. Клэр кричит) КЛЭР: shouting Help me! Somebody's going to hurt me, please, help me. ЧАРЛИ: Someone attacked her. ДЖЕК: What? КЛЭР: He held me down. МАЙКЛ: Which way did he go? How long ago? КЛЭР: I don't know. I couldn't see. Just now, just now, he just ran away. comes running. ХЁРЛИ: What's going on? comes to the scene. ЧАРЛИ: We should find out, check the surrounding caves. ДЖЕК: Hey, wait, wait, hold on don't go -- ЧАРЛИ: Hurley, let's go. ДЖЕК: Claire C'mon, c'mon, let's sit down here, okay? Ethan Go get her some water. ИТАН: Yeah, sure. ДЖЕК: Claire, look at me, it's okay. You're safe now. МАЙКЛ: Did you get a look at him, at all? КЛЭР: No, it was dark. I couldn't see. ДЖЕК: Where did this happen? КЛЭР: It was here. I, I was sleeping and I woke up and he was trying to hurt my baby. He had this... this thing -- like... like a needle. And he stabbed me with it. shows her belly, but it doesn't look like there's a mark. He was trying to hurt my baby. ДЖЕК: It's okay. It's okay. Хёрли предлагает сделать перепись ХЁРЛИ: We looked around the entire perimeter, man. ДЖЕК: Nobody saw or heard anything? ХЁРЛИ: Uh-uh, nada. Everyone was asleep. So, I had an idea. I'm out here looking for some psycho with Scott and Steve, right? And I'm realizing who the hell are Scott and Steve? ДЖЕК: I'm not following you? ХЁРЛИ: Look, if I was a cop and some woman got attacked, we'd canvas, right? Knock on doors, find witnesses. But we don't even have doors. ДЖЕК: Hurley, you're not helping me understand where you're. . . ХЁРЛИ: Look, we don't know who's living here and who's still at the beach. I mean, we don't even know each other. My name isn't Hurley, it's Hugo Reyes. Hurley's just a nickname I have, alright? Why? I'm not telling. The point is, we've got to find out who everyone is. ДЖЕК: You want to start a census. ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, a registry, you know, names, what people look like, who's related to who. I mean, we start laying down the law, maybe we'll stop attacking each other. It seems like someone's getting punched, or stabbed, or something every other day here. We've got to find out who did this to her. ( Чарли успокаивает Клэр) ЧАРЛИ: You alright? half-heartedly nods. Don't worry, you want to close your eyes, I'll be here all night. I won't let anyone get to you. I won't leave you, Claire. Promise. Флэшбэк Клэр: Томас передумал see Claire putting up curtains in her apartment. Thomas walks in with a bag of groceries. ТОМАС: Wow, we have drapes now. КЛЭР: I know it. I feel all grown up. You like them? ТОМАС: Yeah. They're good. КЛЭР: I don't know why drapes represent age for me. I guess it just feels like something my mum would do. Oh, um, Sasha called, they're going out tonight, wanted to know if we'd go. doesn't respond. What? I didn't eat all the chips, there's another bag. ТОМАС: Claire? I can't do this. КЛЭР: Do what? Did you have a bad day? ТОМАС: This isn't working. You knew that. КЛЭР: I what? Um, just so I'm not over-reacting here, are you breaking up with me? ТОМАС: Look, for the past three months, it's just, you know, there's always some plan, some responsibility, somewhere that we have to be, someone that you have to talk to. КЛЭР: Well, yeah, I'm trying to make sure that when the baby comes. . . ТОМАС: Oh, the baby, yeah, I mean, that is just not -- it's like this now, you know. What's it going to be like when the baby comes? КЛЭР: But you said we should do this. ТОМАС: Yeah, well, now it's real. КЛЭР: Well, you can't just change your mind. ТОМАС: How in the hell am I supposed to be a dad, Claire? How about my painting, my life? КЛЭР: I knew.... I knew this was going to happen. ТОМАС: I told you so -- terrific. Now I get all your daddy abandonment crap, huh? КЛЭР: Hey, you bastard, don't you dare try and justify what you're doing. ТОМАС: I have done nothing, okay. I have done absolutely nothing. КЛЭР: What? I have? ТОМАС: You don't think I've seen what you've done? КЛЭР: Excuse me? ТОМАС: You were supposed to be on the pill. КЛЭР: You think I got pregnant on purpose? ТОМАС: I don't even care. КЛЭР: Like this was some kind of plan? You are out of your mind. ТОМАС: It's over, Claire. КЛЭР: No, it's not over. ТОМАС: I'm outta here. КЛЭР: Thomas. Хёрли проводит перепись ХЁРЛИ: John, right? John Locke? ЛОКК: Is this about your census? ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, you know, I thought it'd be a good idea, you know, to get everyone's name and place of residence. ЛОКК: And who's checking on you? ХЁРЛИ: Uh, me? ЛОКК: That was a joke. ХЁРЛИ: Uh, good one. ЛОКК: Yep. You already know my name. I lived most of my life in Tustin, CA. ХЁРЛИ: Cool. And, reason for travel? The reason you were in Australia? ЛОКК: I was looking for something. ХЁРЛИ: Looking, uh-huh. So, did you find it? ЛОКК: No. It found me. Anything else? ХЁРЛИ: irritated No, no. That's good. Uh, thanks. approaches a redshirt that's walking by. ХЁРЛИ: Hey, uh, I know I already talked to you, but, uh, I just wanted to get away from him fast, okay? Правда или сон? (Кейт, Джек и Чарли идут по пляжу) ЧАРЛИ: Did you see anyone leave the beach last night? КЕЙТ: People come and go, but I, I don't know. looks back at Kate. What? ДЖЕК: I'm not sure anything actually happened. ЧАРЛИ: Wait, what? ДЖЕК: Claire told Michael and I that this attacker tried to inject her with something. But there was no mark on her stomach. She wakes up two nights in a row screaming. The first time she was sleep-walking. ЧАРЛИ: You think she was making this up? She was terrified, man. ДЖЕК: Look, she said that the guy was trying to hurt her baby. Why would someone do that now with all of us sleeping 20 feet away? ЧАРЛИ: So, you think she's lying? ДЖЕК: No. Pregnant women have extremely lucid. . . ЧАРЛИ: Lucid, right.. ДЖЕК: These are textbook anxiety nightmares. ЧАРЛИ: You know everything that's going on with everyone? КЕЙТ: Charlie Hey. Jack So what do we do? ДЖЕК: She's due in a little more than a week, maybe two, but if she stays stressed out like this, or has another panic attack it could trigger an early labor. And out here, with no instruments, no monitors, no anesthetic -- that would not be good. ЧАРЛИ: It's not all in her head. Хёрли говорит с Итаном ХЁРЛИ: Hey, Lance. ИТАН: Sorry? ХЁРЛИ: Lance. Your name's Lance, right? ИТАН: Ethan. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, that's right. Lance is the little skinny guy with the glasses and the red hair. ИТАН: I can see how you'd confuse us. ХЁРЛИ: Sorry, dude. Lots of names and faces. It's pretty pathetic, huh? You'd think after a couple of weeks on the island with the same people, we'd all know each other. ИТАН: Yeah, you're right. You would think so. ХЁРЛИ: So, we're doing this list, you know, survivors, names, home addresses, stuff like that. ИТАН: Okay, well, you already have my name. . . ХЁРЛИ: Not Lance. ИТАН: Definitely not. ХЁРЛИ: Last name? ИТАН: Rom. ХЁРЛИ: Rom, R-O-M? ИТАН: That's right? ХЁРЛИ: Great, where are you from Ethan Rom? ИТАН: Ontario. ХЁРЛИ: Right on, love Canada, great. Uh, well that should do it. Thanks for your time, dude. ИТАН: Hey, what's this for? ХЁРЛИ: Oh, it's nothing. It's just, uh, you know, I thought I'd be a good idea. Клэр уходит из пещер ДЖЕК: Claire? КЛЭР: Did you find him? ДЖЕК: Um, no. КЛЭР: Well, what if he comes back? ДЖЕК: Claire, this situation we're in -- the crash, that no one's coming, this place -- it, it can kind of mess with your head a little, and maybe make you see things that aren't actually there. Now, I know it feels very real. КЛЭР: I, I don't unders. . . ДЖЕК: Your baby's coming, soon. And I can't even imagine how scary that must be for you, but the more upset you are, the more dangerous it is for you, and your baby. So, I want you to take these. КЛЭР: What are they? ДЖЕК: It's a sedative, very mild -- commonly used in situations like yours. It won't harm the baby, I promise. КЛЭР: You don't believe me. ДЖЕК: Claire. КЛЭР: You think I'm making this up? I get attacked and you want to give me sleeping pills? ДЖЕК: They're not sleeping p -- look, it's a very mild sedative. КЛЭР: I'm leaving. ДЖЕК: What? No. Claire, Claire. КЛЭР: I was safer at the beach. It's not safe here. ДЖЕК: Don't do this, Claire. You need to think about the baby. КЛЭР: Don't talk to me about the baby. I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do. ДЖЕК: her arm Please. КЛЭР: Let go of me. of Charlie walking up and Claire is walking out. ЧАРЛИ: Claire You okay? Jack, upset What did you say to her? of Claire running through the jungle. Флэшбэк Клэр. Предсказание of Claire knocking on a door. The psychic answers. МАЛКИН: Yes? КЛЭР: Mr. Malkin, we met before. МАЛКИН: Yes. I remember. КЛЭР: You wouldn't give me a reading. I was hoping you would now. of Claire giving him money which he counts. КЛЭР: If you're psychic, why do you have to count it? МАЛКИН: That's not how it works. КЛЭР: I was just joking. holds her hands and does his trance thing. КЛЭР: So, how does it work? МАЛКИН: I don't know. continues focusing. Oh, when did he leave you? КЛЭР: Last week. Is that why you didn't want to do my reading last time? МАЛКИН: No, no. I saw something, sort of a blurry thing. КЛЭР: And, blurry's bad? МАЛКИН: Blurry's bad. That's why I stopped the reading. Are you sure you want to go on now? КЛЭР: Yeah, yes, please. МАЛКИН: I can tell you, this is important. КЛЭР: Okay. МАЛКИН: It is crucial that you yourself raise this child. КЛЭР: You mean with Thomas? Is he.. МАЛКИН: The father of this child will play no part in it's life, nor yours. КЛЭР: So what exactly are you saying? МАЛКИН: This child parented by anyone else, anyone other than you -- danger surrounds this baby. . . КЛЭР: Danger? МАЛКИН: Your nature, your spirit, your goodness, must be an influence in the development of this child. КЛЭР: Look, if Thomas and I don't get back together I'm putting this baby up for adoption. I just wanted to find out what would give the baby the happiest life. МАЛКИН: There is no happy life -- not for this child, not without you. КЛЭР: I don't. . . МАЛКИН: It can't be another. You mustn't allow another to raise your baby. КЛЭР: Okay, great. Thanks for taking my 200. МАЛКИН: Oh, no look, take it. Ms. Littleton, I am begging you just to consider... КЛЭР: I can't raise this child by myself. МАЛКИН: You have to listen to me. КЛЭР: Okay, thanks for your time, and my money back. МАЛКИН: Ms. Littleton, please. The baby needs your protection. Ms. Littleton, please. of Claire sleeping in a bed. The phone rings. КЛЭР: Hello? МАЛКИН: Ms. Littleton, it's Richard Malkin. КЛЭР: Oh, my God. МАЛКИН: Listen to me. I have a plan, something that will make this all better. КЛЭР: You've got to stop calling me. It's too late, alright. I'm going to see adoptive services tomorrow. МАЛКИН: I've been telling you for months, you cannot do that. КЛЭР: Look, what I do with my baby is none of your business. МАЛКИН: If you don't do what I'm suggesting, great danger will befall... КЛЭР: Hey, great danger will befall you if you don't stop calling me in the middle of the night. МАЛКИН: I know what you're feeling inside, Claire -- that you're doubting your decision to give up the baby. Look, I'm begging you, don't do it. At least hear my plan first. КЛЭР: Good night. Клэр идёт на берег ЧАРЛИ: entering Hi. Where are you going? КЛЭР: Back to the beach. ЧАРЛИ: What happened? Did Jack. . . КЛЭР: Jack tried to dope me. He thinks I'm making all this up, that none of it really happened. ЧАРЛИ: Right. So, to prove your sanity you go tromping through the jungle alone. Well done. КЛЭР: I'm not crazy, Charlie. Манифест ШЕННОН: You want my information. Name: Shannon Rutherford, Age: 20, Address: Craphole Island. ХЁРЛИ: So, uh, where were you guys last night? ШЕННОН: Um, the beach. БУН: Why the interrogation? ХЁРЛИ: You're like the 20th person to ask me that. Why is everyone so uptight about answering a few questions? БУН: Well, maybe we're just not cool with you setting up your own little Patriot Act, man. ШЕННОН: He's a liberal. БУН: No, seriously, why the list? ХЁРЛИ: Ah, it's nothing, we just had a little incident in the valley last night. ШЕННОН: An incident? ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, Claire, the pregnant girl, you know her, she, uh, kind of got attacked. ШЕННОН: What? БУН: She okay? ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, she's a little shook up, but. . . ШЕННОН: I am so not moving to the rape caves. БУН: Hurley You know, your life would be so much easier if you just had the manifest as we crossed out all the names of the dead after we burned the fuselage, so it should be a full roster of the rest of us. ХЁРЛИ: What? Really? Who has it? БУН: Who do you think? of Sawyer kicking back in the shade with girls' or kids' sunglasses on. Hurley approaches. ХЁРЛИ: I'm just going to lay it out straight. СОЙЕР: Okay, you do that. ХЁРЛИ: I hear you have the flight manifest, and I need it, and I want you to give it to me. СОЙЕР: That so? ХЁРЛИ: Now, you could do what you normally do when someone asks for something -- tell me to screw off. СОЙЕР: Screw off? ХЁРЛИ: Or, you could just give it to me - - because, dude, you could use the points. СОЙЕР: Well, gosh, you sure know how to butter a man up, Stay Puft. ХЁРЛИ: It's a gift. СОЙЕР: laughs Manifest is in the brown suitcase. Take it. Нужно сходить за Джеком ЧАРЛИ: Please let me carry your bag. КЛЭР: I'm fine. ЧАРЛИ: I know you're fine, but I can still carry your bag. КЛЭР: Why did you come after me? ЧАРЛИ: Well, it's probably because I like you. What? КЛЭР: You don't like me, Charlie, okay? You just want to rescue me because, because of this to her belly. I'm fine, okay. I don't need rescuing. I don't need. . . has a contraction pain. ЧАРЛИ: Whoa, Claire. What is it? What, Claire, what, what is it? of Claire in pain. ЧАРЛИ: Is that another one? КЛЭР: Yeah. ЧАРЛИ: Okay, we need to time the contractions. That's what you do, time the contractions, okay. One sugar-plum fairy, two sugar-plum fairy. . . КЛЭР: Charlie. ЧАРЛИ: You just need to calm down, alright. Big deep breaths. takes a couple of big breaths and gets dizzy. Oh, bloody hell. КЛЭР: Charlie, I need you to go get Jack. ЧАРЛИ: What? КЛЭР: I'll be alright. ЧАРЛИ: I'm not leaving you alone. КЛЭР: Charlie, please just go. ЧАРЛИ: I can deliver a baby. I can do this. This must happen all the time. КЛЭР: Charlie, you don't know how to deliver a. . . ЧАРЛИ: Just listen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I might not know what I'm doing but I'll figure it out. If I can kick drugs I can deliver a baby. Let me explain. I'm a drug addict. I was a drug addict. I'm clean now. КЛЭР: Get Jack. ЧАРЛИ: Right. of Charlie running through the jungle. Shot of Claire in distress. Флэшбэк Клэр: в службе усыновления ЮРИСТ: АРЛИН and Joseph will bring you to Melbourne. They'll pay your living and medical expenses. АРЛИН: We found you an apartment. It's a really nice two bedroom place. And, well, we think you're going to be really comfortable in it. ЮРИСТ: As discussed, once the baby is born and handed over to the Stewarts you'll have no right to see the child again. You'll have no right to correspond with the child. It will be entirely up to АРЛИН and Joseph to decide whether to tell the child anything about you. Understood? КЛЭР: Yes. ЮРИСТ: Upon your discharge from the hospital you'll be given an additional payment of 20,000 dollars. КЛЭР: I just want to make sure that you're going to take really good care of the baby. АРЛИН: Of course we will. ЮРИСТ: Now, I'll need you to sign and date here, where indicated. of Claire starting to sign. КЛЭР: Do you know "Catch a Falling Star"? It's a song, like a lullaby. АРЛИН: "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket." КЛЭР: My dad used to sing that to me when I was little. Do you think you could sing it to the baby once in a while? АРЛИН: Of course. of Claire starting to sign the document but the pen is out of ink. КЛЭР: It's not working. of the Lawyer handing her another pen. ЮРИСТ: Here. pen doesn't work either. Shot of АРЛИН passing another pen across the table. КЛЭР: I, I'm sorry. I can't do this. АРЛИН: What? No. of Claire knocking on a screen door which the psychic answers. КЛЭР: Okay, what is it? What's your offer. Встреча с Итаном ЧАРЛИ: Oh, thank god. What's your name? ИТАН: Ethan. ЧАРЛИ: Ethan... ИТАН: Are you alright? ЧАРЛИ: ...you need to go the caves. Run to caves. Get Jack. Tell him that Claire. . . ИТАН: Claire. Is she okay? ЧАРЛИ: She's having the baby. Go fast, okay? I'll be with her, on the path over there. Go. of Charlie running back to Claire. ЧАРЛИ: Claire? КЛЭР: I'm here. ЧАРЛИ: Claire. Okay, Jack's coming. How are you doing? КЛЭР: It hurts. ЧАРЛИ: Okay, just take my hand. Squeeze. Okay, breathe. Inhale, exhale. Good, just breathe. Inhale, okay, good. КЛЭР: I'm not supposed to be here. ЧАРЛИ: I think we all feel like that a little bit. КЛЭР: I know, it's just -- someone promised me it would be different. ЧАРЛИ: Well, he was wrong. КЛЭР: Yeah. He was wrong. Флэшбэк Клэр: отдать ребёнка КЛЭР: You spent the last 4 months telling me I have to raise the baby myself. Now you're giving me money and saying I don't have to? МАЛКИН: I found a couple in Los Angeles who are very eager to adopt. The baby will be safe in their care. Now, I've foreseen. . . КЛЭР: Heh, Foreseen? I don't even know why I'm here. I'm sorry. МАЛКИН: I know this sounds ridiculous, Claire. All this psychic business, and I appreciate that you must think I'm a raving madman. But this is what must happen. КЛЭР: So, you're giving me 6000 dollars to give my baby to a couple of strangers in Los Angeles? МАЛКИН: 12,000. The other 6 when you arrive in Los Angeles. And they're not strangers, Claire. They're good people. В джунглях ЧАРЛИ: A psychic? КЛЭР: I know. It's embarrassing. And now after everything, he was just full of it. ЧАРЛИ: Or not. I mean, all he wanted was that no one else raise your baby, right? Maybe he knew. I mean, if he wanted it bad enough. You know, if he had the gift, and I believe some people do, maybe he knew, Claire. Флэшбэк Клэр: рейс 815 of Claire accepting an airline ticket from Malkin. КЛЭР: I can't go tomorrow. I have to get my. . . МАЛКИН: It has to be this flight. It can't be any other. They're already scheduled to meet you when you arrive. Flight 815. Flight 815. В джунглях КЛЭР: There was no couple in Los Angeles. He knew. He knew about the plane, what was going to happen. Oh my god, he knew. of Sayid walking through the jungle. of Claire and Charlie. Claire sighs. ЧАРЛИ: You feel another one coming? КЛЭР: I don't think so. ЧАРЛИ: Where the hell is Jack? КЛЭР: up You know, I think, I think I'm alright. ЧАРЛИ: The contractions? КЛЭР: Maybe that was the last one? Please let that be the last one. ЧАРЛИ: Jack said that stress can cause false labor. You sure you're alright? КЛЭР: No pain. ЧАРЛИ: Birthing emergency averted. I told you I'd take care of you. КЛЭР: Thanks, Charlie. ЧАРЛИ: You're quite welcome. You think you can make it back to the caves? looks like she's not sure about going back to the caves. I won't let anything happen to you. КЛЭР: Okay, let's go. В пещерах ДЖЕК: Sayid? peering on from the background. САИД: Listen to me. I found her, the French woman. ДЖЕК: Kate I need some water. What happened? САИД: The woman -- on the island. I had to come back. I had to come back. We're not alone. of Locke with an odd look on his face. Чарли и Клэр возвращаются ЧАРЛИ: You okay? КЛЭР: Yeah, yeah. Look, he just kicked, here Charlie's hand on her belly. Пещеры (Вбегает Хёрли) ХЁРЛИ: We've got a problem. The manifest, Jack, the census, the names of everyone who survived, all 46 of us. I interviewed everyone. Here, at the beach, got their names. One them, one of them isn't -- Jack! One of them isn't in the manifest. He wasn't on the plane. Итан (Перед Чарли и Клэр появляется Итан) ИТАН: Hello there. ЧАРЛИ: Ethan, where's Jack? Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Тексты, 1 сезон